Dismissed
by Kagome Higurashi1
Summary: This is all about getting the girl! Who would get dismissed? Who would be the guys? This would be a i/k fic or if the readers prefer a k/kouga fic! More good stuff inside
1. Introducing My Life

Hey! Whats up guys? Well this is my new fic based on one of my favorites anime serie and also based of one of the TV shows from MTV. I hope you enjoy this fic as well as I am. This is a original story I thought about while watching this show a couple of times in my country Venezuela. Well on with the fic!!!  
  
I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. I also don't own Dismissed the show on MTV. I just own this fic ^_^  
  
Dismissed  
  
By  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
Chapter 1 Introducing my life  
  
(AN: this isn't my life is Kagome's, the real one on the serie. Just letting you guys know ^_^)  
  
It was a sunny day on Japan in the Higurashi's shrine. A girl with long black raven hair is sitting on a small room with 3 more people. The girl is 16 years old, beautiful, kind, funny, sometimes a little too serious, and overall without a boyfriend. She lives a normal life with her family and friends. An average student with some dificulties in math. She loves sport specially archery.  
  
KPOV  
  
My life is so boring!!! I wish something interesting happen sometime soon! I really need some fun in here!! At least I can enjoy myself with my family.....Did I just say that? I mean with my mom, my brother, and a crazy old man that think that his scrolls work in demon and stuff....Yeah I'm having the time of my life.....*sighs*  
  
"Sister are you ok? You seem a little depress this days?" Souta said with his caring voice.  
  
"I'm fine Souta! Don't worry about me" I said just to said something so he won't bother.  
  
"If you are fine then....Why are you sighing so much?"  
  
"Just thinking about something"  
  
"A new boyfriend!!!!" My mother said with a happy face...She is so weird...One day she is just calm and normal and then when I said something she inmediately change her mood...  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Kagome eat fast enough so her family won't ask her more question about a boyfriend that doesn't exist at all. 'Now that I think about it everyone in my school have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, I just feel so weird one day everyone is dress in yellow then the other day everyone got a BF or a GF?' Kagome was sitting on her bed thinking about her school and how weird her friends were.  
  
"So bored!!! " She was saying outloud when she saw her TV.  
  
"Well at least I can watch TV to entertain myself while I find what to do" she said.  
  
She took the remote control and turn on her small TV that was infront of her bed. She sat on the edge of her bed changing channels. She stop when she watch a weird TV program about some guy wanting some girl and two girls fighting for the guy.  
  
"What channel is this anyways??!!" She said while she push the display button and saw the name of the channel.  
  
"MTV?" she said and start to watch the show.  
  
"COMING UP NEXT ON DISMISSED.....Keiko got the hots for David while Amanda kiss David on the lips giving him make the right decision  
  
David: YOU ARE DISMISSED" a female voice say on Kagome's TV.  
  
"Wow that's so cool! I never saw this show before. It is kind of cool!" She said  
  
"IF YOU HAVE 16 YEARS OLD YOU CAN ALSO PARTICIPATE IN DISMISSED JUST SEND AN E-MAIL TO yourdismissed@mtv.com" a male voice this time said in one of the comercial.  
  
"What??! I need a computer right away!" She said but then notice that she doesn't own a computer yet and that is bad, at least for her.  
  
"I guess I could stay after school on the computer lab. The teacher won't care that much!" She said really happy about it. She would write an e-mail and wait until they call her to go to dismissed, she would finally got a boyfriend!! Thank god!!.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well how do you think about this fic? The second chapter would be cooler I promise! Well R&R but don't flame me if you don't like it.  
  
LOVE YALL  
  
Kagome Higurashi 


	2. Sending The Letter

Hello!!! Ready for a new chappie? (Reviewers go wild) Yeah! I guess you all are! Well here we have The Chapter 2 of Dismissed.  
  
I do not own any characters of Inuyasha, I also do not own the TV show Dismissed.  
  
Dismissed  
  
By  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
Chapter 2 Sending the letter  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
The clock alarm start to ring in Kagome's room.  
  
RING RING RING RING RING!!!!  
  
Kagome cover herself up with her blanket because of the noise.  
  
RING RING RING RING!!!  
  
Kagome woke up and click the button of her alarm clock.  
  
"Damn Clock.......What!!! 7:45 am!!! I have to hurry up! I'll be late!" She ran out of bed and dress herself up with her school uniform. A green skirt with a white shirt.  
  
She ran to her kitchen and saw her mother cooking breakfast.  
  
"Kagome you are late honey!" Her mother said in a matter-of-factly voice  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry I fall sleep again when my clock rang!" She took a toast with butter and took a glass of orange juice. She ate the toast and drink the juice quick.  
  
"Mom I will stay on school a little longer I need to do some work in the computer lab!" Kagome said out loud so her mother could hear her from the kitchen. Kagome was near the door putting her shoes.  
  
"Ok honey don't be late!" her mother said  
  
"I won't bye!" and she left running to catch up the bus.  
  
She ran as fast as she could but couldn't catch up with the bus.  
  
"Damn it!" she swear again.  
  
She ran faster to get on time to her classes. Even though she knew she can't make it on time she still didn't gave up.  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
" 8:15 am...didn't make it! Damn it! Now I'll got detention" she said while running to her homeroom to said the teacher that she was present but kind of late.  
  
"Hi!" Kagome said opening the door.  
  
"Good morning Ms Higurashi" A tall man said to Kagome.  
  
"Good morning Mr Tokuoka" Kagome said while she bowed. "Sorry am late Mr Tokuoka"  
  
Mr Tokuoka went to where Kagome was standing and gave her a piece of paper. "Give this to your first period teacher and she would let you in class"  
  
"Hai. Do I got detention" Kagome said.  
  
"No but if you don't hurry up you will!" Mr Tokuoka said.  
  
"OK" And kagome ran to her 1st period class.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"Yeah and he is so hot!!!" one of Kagome's friend said  
  
"Definately! Did you saw his hair? Is so soft and clean!" Yuri said  
  
"But I think he need to go to the gym more often" Ayame said  
  
All of Kagome's friend stared at Ayame.  
  
"Are you mad? he was FINE and I mean it!" Yuri said  
  
"Is Kagome alright?" Ayame ask  
  
"Yeah I'm fine....Sorry guys but I have to go to the computer lab!"  
  
"What for?" Yuri said  
  
"I need to finish something that was undone" She said answering Yuri.  
  
"Ok see ya Kagome!!" all of them said  
  
"Bye!!!"  
  
IN THE COMPUTER LAB  
  
"Good afternoon!" Kagome said.  
  
"Good afternoon Ms. Higurashi!" the teacher said.  
  
"Can I use the computer?"  
  
"Of course you can!!!!"  
  
"Thankx" Kagome ran to a computer and turn it on.  
  
"uhh Ms Higurashi?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"I'm going to the main office, Can you lock the door while I'm gone"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Ok I'll be back"  
  
The teacher walk to the main office to get some stuff. Kagome lock the door.  
  
'Now all I have to do is log in!'  
  
Kagome type her password and click on the Intenet sign.  
  
She type a web page called www.hotmail.com she check her e-mails and start to write the e-mail to the dismissed people.  
  
KPOV  
  
I need something to convince this people to put me on the air.......let see *Typing* Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi 16 years old girl looking for a good looking guy *stop*  
  
No no no that is so stupid  
  
*erase all* *typing again* Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi and I am 16 years old. I like guys that make me laugh and that are really sweet to me. I also like football players *stop*  
  
No no no that is soo cheerleader stuff, beside I don't like football players, they are cute but as I said too many muscle and no brain  
  
*erase all* *start typing again* Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi and I am 16 years old. I like guys with cute smile and built bodies. I love to have fun with my friends and go to parties. I also love to spent sometime in the park at night to watch the stars with someone. *stop*  
  
Yeah! That sounds interesting enough! And beside I like to do those stuff so there is no lie on it  
  
*Typing* I really hope to meet someone that likes to do those thing with me! Love Kagome! *stops typing*  
  
*Puts my name, address, and telephone number*  
  
'Good enough for me!'  
  
Click send  
  
Your e-mail have been sent  
  
"PERFECT!"  
  
Now all I got to do is wait! Something I don't really like to do but ohh well hope it is for the best  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Kagome finish her e-mail and log off the internet. When she log off, the teacher was just entering the room.  
  
"Thankx for everything Ms Higurashi"  
  
"No problem! Now I have to go! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Kagome went to her house in a bus. When she arrived to the shrine, there was a man waiting for her at the stair.  
  
"Higurashi!" a male voice said  
  
"Hi Hojo!" she said with a fake smile  
  
'Great that is just what I need'  
  
"Well I was just thinking that if you and me....." Hojo began to say but was interrupted by Kagome's little brother.  
  
"Onee-chan! Dinner is ready!" Souta said  
  
'*sighing*...saved by my little brother' she thought  
  
"Sorry Hojo I got to go! Call me later ok! Bye!" she ran to her house- shrine  
  
"Bye!"  
  
AT THE HOME-SHRINE  
  
"Thankx for the food" all of them said at the same time  
  
"So Kagome how was school today?" her mother ask  
  
"It was ok the only bad thing is that I was late but Mr Tokuoka didn't gave me detention and that's a good thing"  
  
"I see! Sorry I didn't woke you up sweetie"  
  
"Is ok mom next time I'll wake up earlier"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Dinner was over and Kagome decide to take a hot bath. After it she put on her pijamas and start to watch dismissed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Another chapter done!!! YAY next chapter is going to be really funny. Well see ya later alligators!!!  
  
LOVE YALL  
  
Kagome Higurashi 


	3. An email responded

Kagome Higurashi here! So what's up? Well here is another chapter of Dismissed! Thankx to everyone that review and also thankx to those who read but didn't review....You! Yeah You! The one that is looking at the screen reading this! LOL. On with the story then.  
  
I do not own any of these characters, I also do not own the show called Dismissed, but I do own this fic! Enjoy!  
  
Dismissed  
  
By  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
Chapter 3 An e-mail responded  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Kagome woke up on time and went to school, as always she got a bored face. School was really boring to her, she just went because she need to learn, everyone in the school got his or her GF or BF with them, hugging, kissing, and talking to each other really sweet.  
  
Yep Kagome is indeed jealous of everyone in school, she was the only one that didn't got a BF, well not the only one, Hojo doesn't got a GF either but she was definately not going to go out with him. She have to wait until the Dismissed people told her something.  
  
After school her friends were talking about guys and guys, and guys, and of course guys!  
  
"Yeah and did you see how his t-shirt show all his muscle!! I thought I was going to faint!!" Yuri said  
  
"Yeah me too!!!" said Mika  
  
"I thought he was a little too skinny for my taste and his muscle look like plastic!" Ayame said  
  
Again everyone stared at her in atonishment.  
  
"Ayame you really need to go and see a doctor!" Yuri said laughing  
  
"for shoo" Mika said joining Yuri in her laughing  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
When Kagome arrived to the stair of the shrine, she waved a good bye to her friends. In the shrine there were too many people. It was really crowded.  
  
"Please don't tell me that my granpa is doing stripper again!!" she said sighing  
  
When she was at the top, she saw many cameras and people screaming to each other to move their asses. Now this was new to kagome, what are this people doing in her house??  
  
'May be they are filming a movie!' She thought really excited.  
  
She went home and change into some brazilian jeans and a black tan top that said "Dangerous girl" in red. She was going to take a peek at this. When she was near to one guy that appears to be the director because of his girlish tone and movement, she saw her mother and Souta talking to the director.  
  
"Mom? Souta? What's going on in here?" Kagome ask  
  
"That's what I like to know Kagome Higurashi!!" her mother said in an angry tone.  
  
"So you are Aome Higurashi!!! Oh my god you are so gorgeous!!! Your absolutely the one we were looking for!! Isn't her the most beautiful girl around?" The director ask to the others in his gay voice.  
  
"Yeah definately!!!" every single male say in unison. Kagome blush a little.  
  
"Excuse me who are you?" she ask  
  
"Huh? Ohh of course you don't know my name! Sorry about that sweetie I am Director Disket from our TV show Dismissed!" the director said with his girlish tone again.  
  
"Really??!!" Kagome ask really happy  
  
"Of course dear!! Why would I, the most famous director lie to you?"  
  
"Are you going to film me?"  
  
"Of course we are!! Who in your family is called Aome Higurashi?!"  
  
"Kagome sir!" one of his right hand man said  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"When would I meet this guys?" she say really happy that she could jump in one foot.  
  
"Well we have to film you first with your voice so the males can come and get you sweetie!" he winked to Kagome  
  
"ohh ok" she said a little sad  
  
"UHM Hello! Kagome who are these people and what do they want!!??" ask her mother  
  
"Mom I wrote a letter to this show on MTV called Dismissed and this show helps you get a boyfriend with your description you gave on the e-mail." Kagome explain very shortly  
  
"Why didn't you ask for my permission sweetie??" her mother said a little surprise  
  
"Sorry mom I kind of forgot and I never thought they would going to answer to me anyways!" Kagome said  
  
"But of course we'll answer silly girl! Anyway let's start recording your voice so that all the hottest mens will call and say that they want to give it a shot!!" The Disket said. "Tsk Tsk come on everyone let's begin!!"  
  
Everyone was dress up and ready to roll. Kagome starts to said his paragraph about how did she like guys to be. Disket gave her a paper with the words she have to say.  
  
DISKET PAPER.......AND RECORDING THE VOICE  
  
"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and I will be the next girl on Dismissed! I love guy with built bodies and that like to hang out everywhere. I am funny, kind, and sweet. My perfect guy have to be one with really strong arms so that he can hold me and give me warm when I'm cold. I like guys that like to do sports and like to be a little tricky with his Girlfriend. So if you are the type of guy I'm looking for called 1 800 dismissed and give it a shot" Kagome said  
  
"And CUT!" Disket say "You were perfect Kagome!! Your commercial would be on tomorrow at 2, 4, 6, and 8 pm! This is going to be wonderful!!" Disket say really really happy.  
  
"OK!" kagome said also really hyper and happy  
  
"Will be back in a week with your 2 hot guys to film them and have your opinion on both of them ok?" Disket winced at her and all the others start to pack up.  
  
"Ok see ya then" Kagome said waving her hand saying 'good bye'  
  
In a matter of seconds the van was gone and all the people were gone.  
  
"What a weirdo!" Kagome said and went to the house with a pissed off mother and a interested brother behind.  
  
IN THE HOUSE-SHRINE  
  
"Kagome I am very angry and you know why?" her mother ask  
  
"Yes and I am very sorry mother, I truly am"  
  
"You didn't tell me! And I was making a fool of myself when the director start asking me question about this program!"  
  
"Sorry mother!" Kagome said and bow in front of her mother.  
  
"Is ok but next time tell me your plans Kagome!"  
  
"Yes mother"  
  
And her mother walk away to the kitchen. Kagome decide to take a bath after all the recording thing. She took off her clothes and took a hot bath. She put on her pijamas and went to sleep. Tomorrow (Sunday) was a good day to do the homework and to relax a little until the Director call her again telling her that he found the 2 hottest guys around.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well chapter 3 ends here!! Hope you like it!! Thank to all the readers and reviewers!! Thank you very much! And remember R&R!!!  
  
LOVE YALL  
  
Kagome Higurashi 


	4. A Guy Competition

Hello everyone!!! I'm back! Well thankx for all the reviews!! I really appreciate it. Now let's see where did I left of? Ohh yeah Kagome is waiting for a call from dismissed to meet the 2 guys that are suppose to fight over her. In this Chapter you will meet the 2 guys that are going to fight over Kagome.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC THEN!!!  
  
By the way I do not own any of these characters, I also don't own the TV show Dismissed, thats MTV stuff.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dismissed  
  
By  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
Chapter 4 A Guy Competition  
  
In the Cub Club (3 blocks away from the Higurashi Shrine-House)  
  
Some men were talking at the Cub Club, it was a club were guys make deals about money and business. In the club they were two very suspicious guys, one of then got dog ears and long white hair tie up in a pony tail. He was wearing black jeans, white shirt that shows his muscle and a black jacket. The other guy wears a weird animal skin all over his body. He got black hair tie up in a pony tail too.  
  
"So what do you got dog turd?" the black haired one said  
  
"I told you not to call me like that wimpy wolf!!" the other one answer him  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Well I got nothing on what about you?"  
  
"Well I don't got anything either"  
  
"I think we got enough money for now don't you think Kouga?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right"  
  
The two men talk a little more and then leave the club. They went to their house to settle things up. They arrived at the house and both of them sat on the couch. They both took the remote control at the same time.  
  
"I took it first dog turd!" Kouga said  
  
"Back up wolf boy!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"It will be my pleasure!" Inuyasha said punching Kouga on the face  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Kouga push Inuyasha to the floor  
  
After a little dog vs wolf fight, Inuyasha took the remote control and turned on the TV. They sat on the couch a little exhausted and watch MTV. They were watching the MTV movie awards when a commercial was on.  
  
[TV] Do you feel lucky enough to get this girl? *no girl appears and a female voice said* 'Hi my name is Kagome and I will be the next girl on Dismissed! I love guy with built bodies and like to hang out everywhere. I am funny, kind, and sweet. My perfect guy have to be one with really strong arms so that he can hold me and give me warm when I'm cold. I like guys that like to do sports and like to be a little tricky with his Girlfriend. So if you are the type of guy I'm looking for called 1 800 dismissed and give it a shot' There you gave it guys! Called 1800 dismissed to get this hot girl that can make your world spin around! [commercial ends]  
  
"Wow she sounds kind of sexy to me" Kouga said  
  
"Got that right wolf boy!" Inuyasha said  
  
"Well I'm going to give it a shot! What can I lose? I'm hot, got built body.."  
  
"Yeah if she wants to hug a wolf that smell like fish!" Inuyasha joke  
  
"Shut up! You're not even hot! The only thing you can offer her is your stupid dog ears!"  
  
"Ohh yeah well I can offer her more than my dog ears wolf boy!"  
  
"Bring it on Dog turd!"  
  
They both took their cell phone and called 1800 dismissed.  
  
Operator: hello?  
  
Inuyasha: hey I'm Inuyasha 18 year old guy and I want to participate in the show dismissed with the girl called Kagome  
  
Operator: Ohh yes Mr. Inuyasha, do you have the qualities Ms Kagome is looking for?  
  
'No I just called because I don't have any of the qualities this Kagome girl is looking for I was just dialing cause I'm stupid!!' he thought very angry  
  
Operator: Mr. Inuyasha are you there?  
  
Inuyasha: Ohh yes sorry! I got all the qualities this girl need.  
  
Operator: OK let me see how many guys are there on waiting. Wait a sec  
  
*operators puts a song of Sum 41 called Hell song while she finds if there is any guys waiting*  
  
'I loved this song!' he thought  
  
*music stops*  
  
Operator: Mr Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: yes ma'm?  
  
Operator: well they are now 60 guys waiting, some of our guys are checking them out if there are worthy. We will send you one of our guys to see if you are really what this girl wants.  
  
Inuyasha: fine with me  
  
Operator: ok then will send a guy over there, can you give us your address  
  
Inuyasha: sure  
  
*Inuyasha gives the operator the address*  
  
Operator: thank you so much will be there in a moment.  
  
Inuyasha: bye then  
  
*hung up*  
  
Kouga did the same thing as Inuyasha and he got the same answer.  
  
"60 guys in waiting?? That's too much! This babe have to be really hot!" Inuyasha said smirking  
  
"You bet she would, too bad you are not going to get pick" Kouga said  
  
"Who said a wolf like you would?"  
  
"Shut up! Dog turd"  
  
"Wimpy wolf!"  
  
IN THE HIGURASHI HOUSE-SHRINE  
  
"I can't believe it! My voice is on TV!!" a girl voice scream throughout the house with a very happy tone.  
  
"This is so cool I wish this guy thing really works! But one week is too much! I CAN'T WAIT!!" Kagome said  
  
Kagome watch all 4 commercial about herself looking for the perfect guy. All her friends call her telling her that she was soo lucky! And wishing her good luck. She was so happy! She was going to meet a guy and he probably would be his boyfriend and she finally would have one! One that doesn't look like Hojo at all.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
End of Chapter!!  
  
Well that was chapter 4 dudes! Did you liked it? I hope so! Well the next chapter is coming soon so don't take your eyes of this fic because things are going to get a little bit hot ^_~!!! Remember to R&R  
  
LOVE YALL  
  
Kagome Higurashi1 


End file.
